<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Love Again by You_Light_The_Sky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758223">In Love Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky'>You_Light_The_Sky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Post Advent Children, Somewhat crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-AC. Misunderstanding Cloud and Tifa’s relationship, Yuffie tries to get Tifa to agree to a blind date… with Cloud, who Tifa is already dating. COMPLETE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Love Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianbunnie/gifts">guardianbunnie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fandom has not been subject to my terrible sense of humour yet. Here, suffer with me. </p><p>Thank you to bunnie for suggesting that i write a blind date au for cloti ahaha. Sorry this is probably not what you were expecting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the third time that month, Yuffie comes to visit, demanding another serving of Tifa’s version of beef curry. Tifa hides a smile when she spoons a bowl of warm food for her. Yuffie always complains that Tifa’s curry is much too sweet compared to what they make in Wutai and yet Yuffie always comes back for it.</p><p>“It’s not like I like it or anything. You just Stockholm Syndrome’d me into liking this curry! Can’t get it anywhere else but from you, Miss Barmaid,” Yuffie scarves down the curry, legs swinging on the barstool.</p><p>Outside, customers begin to leave. Cloud sits near the front, making sure they don’t cause a ruckus. He’s barely touched his drink. He hasn’t talked to Yuffie or Tifa all night, taking his job as evening bouncer very seriously. She hasn’t seen him this intent since that time he had to lasso a chocobo just right.</p><p>Yuffie always comes during closing time to get some ‘girl’ time. Tifa suspects that whatever Yuffie’s working on with Reeve that she misses having a sister figure around. The geostigma incident and attack on Edge had rattled most of their group into calling more and texting more, visiting whenever they could.</p><p>“You could just say you like it, Yuffie.” Tifa wipes down freshly washed glasses, placing them into their rightful shelves.</p><p>“You seduced me with your obnoxiously sweet food, I do not like it at all!” Yuffie points her spoon at her accusingly. As the last few customers scuffle out the door, Cloud chuckles. “Don’t laugh at me, Strife! It’s true! Tifa’s very <em>very </em>attractive!”</p><p>He puts his hands up in surrender. “Not denying it.”</p><p>“So attractive that it’s terrible she’s single!”</p><p>Tifa and Cloud go still, eying Yuffie oddly. “Uh, Yuffie—”</p><p>“This has to be fixed! If you’re not going to date her, Cloud, then I will!”</p><p>“Um,” Tifa struggles not to laugh, “not that I’m not flattered, Yuffie, but you’re a little young for me—”</p><p>“Only by a few years! Age doesn’t matter!”</p><p>“And I’d rather date someone my age…”</p><p>“Very fair! Yet another reason why you’re Wife Material. Cloud! Why haven’t you snatched her up yet?!” Yuffie turns on him. Cloud opens his mouth to answer but Yuffie just keeps going. “She spent all those months alone when you ran off and now you’re back and you two haven’t even smooched yet?! Do you not like her?! I’m going to set her up on a blind date with some hot guys and/or gals I know from Wutai if you don’t ask her out <em>right now—</em>”</p><p>“Yuffie,” Tifa tries to say.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Both Tifa and Yuffie whip their heads over to Cloud in shock.</p><p>He shrugs. “Set her up on a blind date.”</p><p>Tifa looks ready to shout. Yuffie frowns like she’s been presented with a difficult trigonometry question.</p><p>“With me.”</p><p>Tifa almost drops her glass in Yuffie’s curry. Yuffie’s face lights up.</p><p>“Yes!” She pumps her fist up and reaches over the bar to brag Tifa’s hands. “You won’t regret this! You two don’t have to do anything! I’ll plan out every single thing you’re gonna do. You’ll have the Best Date Ever! Just leave it to the Great Yuffie!”</p><p>Then she takes her bowl of curry, somehow inhales all the contents in one gulp, and speeds off.</p><p>Tifa stares down at her hands, then the empty curry bowl, then Cloud. “What… just happened?”</p><p>Cloud stands up, slowly sauntering over to her with a stupidly smug grin. What happened to her shy boy. Why is this happening.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear? We’re going on a blind date together.”</p><p>“That’s not how blind dates work! I already know you <em>and </em>I know we’ll be going on a date tomorrow!”</p><p>“Surprise me with your outfit and I’ll surprise you with mine. Then it’s kind of blind.”</p><p>“We’re already dating!”</p><p>“I know,” he leans in, looking at her deeply, “but that’s what makes it fun.”</p><p>Spluttering, Tifa struggles to find any rebuttal to Cloud’s words. But he takes that opportunity to steal a kiss and then rush upstairs.</p><p>“Cloud, wait, what are we going to do about Yuffie?! Cloud!”</p><p>“You don’t know who I am remember? Blind date!” he calls back down, “Don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the couch!”</p><p>“<em>Cloud!</em>”</p><p>:</p><p>Did Tifa ever think Cloud was shy? Incapable of flirting? Lies, all lies. All morning, Cloud’s been avoiding Tifa’s questions, playacting that they’ve met for the first time. She’s seen his mischievous side before in bed and on the occasions that he indulges Denzel and Marlene in playtime. Cloud’s even helped Yuffie prank Barret and Cid for a laugh. But this is very new.</p><p>He won’t stop smiling softly at her, or whispering, “Hey stranger,” as if they don’t already know each other, with the exact tone that he knows sends shivers all the way down her toes and he won’t even let her kiss him! It’s all very irritating. She mixes up three orders at the bar because she keeps getting distracted by Cloud trying pick-up lines on her as if <em>they aren’t already dating</em>, and she’s going to murder him by the evening, she <em>will</em>.</p><p>Thankfully Yuffie walks in, whisking Tifa away to pick out a date outfit. Vincent’s somehow roped in to guide Cloud somewhere to find the right clothes and Tifa has a vision of herself and Cloud dressed up as Yuffie and Vincent respectfully, staring awkwardly across from each other at some fancy five-star restaurant, trying not to reveal that they don’t have the money for that kind of place.</p><p>“Yuffie, please don’t make me dress in orange,” Tifa says.</p><p>“What?” Yuffie looks at her strangely. “No, you’re going to put on this sexy blue dress.”</p><p>“…Just where is this date taking place…?”</p><p>“A picnic! Then a nice boat ride, just the two of you… And a stroll through the amusement park, and the Ferris wheel for last!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Tifa picks a more comfortable long white dress, the one that Cloud goes crazy for because it looks like the type of thing she used to wear when they were kids. If she has to suffer, <em>he </em>has to suffer.</p><p>“Aw… but the sexy dress! The boobs!”</p><p>“…Maybe next time, Yuffie.”</p><p>Yuffie sulks.</p><p>:</p><p>Cloud, thank the planet, is not dressed up like Vincent. He’s got a white sleeveless shirt on, and some cargo pants. He’s even wearing the necklace she got him for his birthday, and he’s hiding a bouquet of roses behind his back.</p><p>Tifa melts.</p><p>“Hi,” Cloud says warmly, his eyes watching every inch of her, the ruffles of her dress, the little black bow by her neck. He looks like a wolf ready to pounce. “Fancy seeing you here tonight.”</p><p>Nervously (why is she so nervous, <em>they’re already together</em>, why—), she tucks a long strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“I’m waiting on my date.”</p><p>He smiles that little smile that’s reserved just for her, so tender and promising.</p><p>“So am I. You wouldn’t happen to be her, would you?”</p><p>“Hmm… depends. Are you tall, handsome, and blond?”</p><p>He steps closer. “Depends on if you think I’m handsome.”</p><p>“Oh…” her eyes linger on his lips, “I definitely do.”</p><p>“<em>Alright, alright!</em>” Yuffie claps her hands together. “Stop flirting already and get on with the date already! Here,” Yuffie shoves a picnic basket in Cloud’s other arm, revealing the bouquet. “Take her on the picnic. Now go! Have fun! Name your first kid after me!”</p><p>Tifa glances helplessly at Vincent.</p><p>It doesn’t help. His eyes also scream <em>save me</em>.</p><p>But Cloud, taking everything in stride, puts his arm around Tifa, picnic basket and flowers secure in his other hand, and whisks her off.</p><p>:</p><p>“Cloud!” Tifa laughs, “Slow down! No need to rush!”</p><p>“Why not? I have a pretty girl on my arm, the prettiest girl in town. I gotta go before someone steals her,” he tugs her hand along, the two of them running like they’re eight again, as if they’re playing a version of tag that sticks two people together on the same team.</p><p>She tugs on his wrist, twisting him to face her. His face is bashful, delighted in a high Cloud usually directs towards the bedroom or his bike.</p><p>“You know no one’s stealing me away, right?” Tifa reaches up to cup his cheek. “I’m here. I’m yours.”</p><p>His bashful grin turns pensive. He leans into her touch and turns to kiss the inside of her palm. “I know,” he mumbles against her hand. “Doesn’t mean I can’t have fun.”</p><p>She hums, hooking her other hand on the back of his neck. “True,” she laughs, “but that doesn’t mean lying to Yuffie.”</p><p>Cloud looks a bit guilty about that.</p><p>“Come on… if you wanted to roleplay, you should have said. Why’d you let Yuffie think we weren’t dating?”</p><p>He mumbles something incoherently.</p><p>“…Yes?”</p><p>“I said,” Cloud repeats again, “she’s been feeling depressed lately. Out of the loop. I thought this could cheer her up, make her feel ‘great’ again, if she thought she successfully pulled us together.”</p><p>Tifa’s struck by the sincerity of Cloud’s words. He’s always doing that. Surprising her. Whether it be a massage when she needs it, bringing home a piano that she didn’t ask for, adopting Denzel with her… Cloud always knows how to make her fall in love with him again. His gentleness, his thoughtfulness, his stupid mischievous side that only she and her family can see…</p><p>She presses their lips together again and again.</p><p>“I love you,” she tells him. “So I’ll go along with this <em>just this once</em>. For Yuffie.”</p><p>He grins, bumping his forehead against hers. “<em>Well</em>… it wasn’t entirely for Yuffie… I just really wanted a chance to give you a proper date.”</p><p>Tifa blushes. “Alright then, Mr. Strife, lead the way.”</p><p>He does.</p><p>:</p><p>When they get back to Seventh Heaven, Cloud has to explain to Yuffie why he and Tifa are ‘suddenly’ engaged.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>